<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prime Opportunities That Won't be Missed by Lanlianfa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931464">Prime Opportunities That Won't be Missed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanlianfa/pseuds/Lanlianfa'>Lanlianfa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WayV (Band), 威神V | WayV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanlianfa/pseuds/Lanlianfa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>200804 WayV VLive for Bad Alive</p>
<p>That one time we almost got hencas saranghae game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prime Opportunities That Won't be Missed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ive been writing the same hencas fic for like almost 2 months now and it’s been a real struggle. in between that, ive written some short hencas ficlets on twit. i figure i’ll edit, rewrite and compile them here. will update tags when adding new chapters</p>
<p>3hrs and unbetaed, pls be gentleee</p>
<p>for context this happened vlive on the 200804, they were going to play the saranghae game and hendery went to sit beside lucas who was across the room from him. i got sooooo excited for it. but before their turn, time ran out for the vlive, super tragic :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They're sitting cross legged on the floor for the saranghae game. Kun's confession to Hendery had been anti climactic but he's bound to up the ante.</p>
<p>Lucas sucks in his breath when Hendery turns to look at him—he readies a poker face. Hendery smirks and Lucas just knows that he’s going to play dirty.</p>
<p>Hendery’s hand goes to Lucas' thigh—and Lucas is already struggling not to laugh, the sight of his tiny hand on Lucas’ thick thigh reminds him so much of the chicken-hand thigh meme. He swallows his laughter and looks up to meet Hendery’s gaze.</p>
<p>Hendery leans forward and onto it, using his weight to put pressure on a sensitive part of Lucas’ thigh. Lucas struggles to not flinch—jiggling his other leg nervously. He breaks eye contact briefly and sees Sicheng over Hendery’s shoulder—holding a hand to cover his own mouth, eyes sparkling with mirth.</p>
<p>"I’ve been thinking for a while," Hendery starts in Cantonese, still moving his face closer. “That other night when you walked me home,” his voice is barely above a whisper at that last part; he’s trying to sound seductive—debatable if it’s working.</p>
<p>Lucas wants to laugh—<em> of course </em> they walk home together when they live together—but he doesn’t speak and lets Hendery continue his game. In the back he faintly hears Dejun snickering.</p>
<p>”I forgot to tell you,” Hendery pauses for dramatic effect. “I love you.”</p>
<p>Lucas bites his bottom lip and tries not to giggle. It sounds so tacky—like straight out of those TVB dramas he watched growing up in Hong Kong.</p>
<p>Lucas takes a deep breath to steady himself, leaning back from Hendery’s close proximity in the process. He needs to one-up this. He doesn’t plan on losing here.</p>
<p>He slowly wraps his fingers around Hendery's slim wrist and lifts it from where it's been digging into his thigh. Not letting go, Lucas brings it to his face and kisses the back of Hendery's hand—letting his plump lips drag over the soft skin. He can see Hendery’s ears redden and he smirks to himself. Hendery lightly tugs away but Lucas just flips his hand, lips now pressed against the sensitive palm.</p>
<p>"I love you too". Lucas whispers against his hand. Hendery’s whole face flushes.</p>
<p>For a moment it's silent, they're just looking at each other.</p>
<p>"Is this allowed?" Yangyang whispers to Xiaojun from across the room.</p>
<p>A staff member coughs nervously from behind the camera and then the moment’s gone.</p>
<p>The director signals them to finish the game and they get delegated prop hats for the ending segment. Lucas can’t help but giggle at Hendery’s husky hat and Kun’s dinosaur hood while cursing his own prop—itching at where the crown sits on his head. They wrap up the VLive fairly quickly after that; each member saying goodbye to the camera.</p>
<p>The broadcast finally finishes and they help the staff start to clean up. Lucas eyes Hendery as their makeup artist drags him and Yangyang away to wipe off their faces.</p>
<p>Lucas doesn’t notice when Ten sidles up to him, elbowing him in the ribs lightly. “You’ve been dating how long now?”</p>
<p>“Almost seven months.” It’s not like they kept it a secret from the rest of the group, just from the staff.</p>
<p>“And this is the first time you guys have said ‘I love you’?” Ten wiggles an arched brow, chuckling to himself. </p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Lucas hadn’t realized it till now. “H-How’d you know?” His face is completely red.</p>
<p>“Guanheng complains about it sometimes.”</p>
<p>“W-what?” Lucas squeaks out.</p>
<p>“He knew you wanted to take it slow though. Don’t worry too much about it,” Ten pats him reassuringly on the back before bouncing off to chat up the staff about going out for dinner together.</p>
<p>He stands there in a bit of a daze till a short staff member asks him to help with the chairs—she has to pack the ring lights and requests that he brings the chairs back to the storage room.</p>
<p>Lucas nods and absentmindedly folds the chairs away. He doesn’t want to take two trips and they’re light enough so he figures he can just do it all in one go. With his wide handspan, he easily grips three folded chairs by the handles; the stack of four chairs is a bit too wide for one hand so he crams them under his arm.</p>
<p>He’s done putting them away and stepping out the storage room when Hendery finds him.</p>
<p>“Yukhei!” Lucas turns to see Hendery waving to him down the hall. “The makeup noona says you’re next,” mixing his Cantonese and Korean.</p>
<p>Lucas can’t help but feel giddy when he sees his boyfriend. Hendery’s still wearing the fluffy husky hat. His face is bare and a bit red—red from the makeup artist rubbing away the make up; or maybe because he’s still flushed from thinking about their first ‘I love you’s—like the way Lucas is.</p>
<p>They meet in the middle, an arms length away. Lucas looks over Hendery’s shoulder to make sure that the hall is empty before he tugs on one of the fluffy straps of the husky hat—bringing Hendery in and up for a kiss.</p>
<p>There’s no tongue, just the press of their lips together—something sweet and simple. Lucas’ hand tightens around the strap of the hat and one of the husky ears flops upward—he giggles, eyes cracked slightly open.</p>
<p>Hendery’s nose scrunches, trying to deepen the kiss but he’s smiling against Lucas’ lips too. He grabs at Lucas’ short sleeve, bunching up the fabric between his fingers. Hendery surges forward on his tippy toes and their teeth knock together loudly.</p>
<p>Soon they’re both laughing, foreheads leaned against each other.</p>
<p>“Ops,” Hendery says as he pulls away, fingers coming up to check if Lucas’ lip is bleeding from the encounter with his teeth. When he sees no damage has been done he starts to pull away but Lucas wraps an arm around his waist, resting his head on Hendery’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Lucas speaks in a tiny voice.</p>
<p>“Hmmm?” Hendery starts to rub comforting circles on his broad back.</p>
<p>Lucas takes a deep breath, then: “You know I love you, right?”</p>
<p>Hendery laughs softly, his voice filling the empty hall. Lucas scoffs and squeezes his hip in response.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know,” Hendery whispers back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/lanlianfa/status/1290600879402491905">
    <span>link to original tweet</span></a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>okay so they weren’t folding chairs but spinny stools…. i forgot when i was writing thisssss, oh well... please look forward to the other hencas fics im wrking on; sad that there's only 80 fics rn :'(<br/> <br/><span><a href="https://twitter.com/lanlianfa">twt</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/lanlianfa">cc</a></span></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>